boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Koko Ci
Cici Ko 'is the character in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie. He is one of members of the Tengkotak group. His role is a janitor. He returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy ''as commander of team T.A.P.O.P.S. Story 'BoBoiBoy: The Movie Near the end of the movie, he says that his real name is Koko Ci or Commander Koko Ci, a member of Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas or G.A.G.A.L. He then explains that he has disguised himself as a janitor to keep track of the Tengkotak's evildoings. He reveals that: * He frees the J-Rex from prison to save Papa Zola, Adu Du, and Probe. * He successfully stops Kiki Ta for shooting Adu Du. * He sabotages Yoyo Oo by making him fell asleep when he used Ochobot to find Klamkabot. He says that BoBoiBoy and others should thank him for those things. He then proceeds to punish the Tengkotak's Gang by punching them. Before he leaves, he thanks BoBoiBoy and says "See you soon!" and he waves goodbye to them. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Cici Ko returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy and is seen rescuing a Power Sphere named MotoBot from the Space Pirates, by whom he is being chased. He manages to evade and hide from the Space Pirates before locating and contacting BoBoiBoy through Ochobot. Cici Ko asks Ochobot to open a portal from where he and MotoBot are in Outer Space to their location on Earth. After sending the coordinates through to Ochobot the latter opens a portal. They nearly make it through but the Space Pirates find them and latch onto Cici Ko's spaceship with cables, trying to drag them back. The Space Pirate captain's minions board the ship and try to get inside to MotoBot. BoBoiBoy and Gopal assist Cici Ko by fighting off the robots and cutting the cables connecting Cici Ko's ship to the Space Pirate's ship but not before the Space Pirate captain's hook-hand gets caught in the ship's hull. Trivia *His name is a pun to , the Japanese term for "father and son". **Although, can frequently be used as well. *He shares the same voice with Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe, Mr. Kumar, the Sleeping Monster and Tauke. *In epilogue of BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he revealed his real name is Koko Ci or Commander Koko Ci. **He disguised as the janitor on Tengkotak for spying on the movement of Tengkotak's Army. **He is a member (and possibly leader) of the organization of G.A.G.A.L., or Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas. *Besides spying on the Tengkotak to arrest them, he also collects information about other Power Spheres from them as stated in the fanmails. *He often wears two pairs of sunglasses. Gallery 14492459 10154723580747280 501073987692400643 n.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 30.jpg Cici Ko and Motobot.jpg 15085551 205505279892685 4715971142962909983 n.jpg 15109484 10154862160957280 8720670688208325126 n.png BBB Galaxy Start Tommorow!.png 1 Million Views for Episode 1 Part 2.jpg Episode 2 - 3 Days.jpg FB_IMG_14806004611328401.jpg Episode 3 - 4 Days.jpg Screenshots ep 1-13.PNG ep 1-16.PNG ep 1-17.PNG ep 1-21.PNG ep 1-32.PNG ep 1-34.PNG ep 1-36.PNG ep 1-38.PNG ep 1-39.PNG ep 1-40.PNG ep 1-42.PNG ep 1-43.PNG ep 1-44.PNG ep 1-45.PNG ep 1-47.PNG ep 1-48.PNG ep 1-50.PNG ep 1-51.PNG ep 1-52.PNG ep 1-53.PNG ep 1-54.PNG ep 1-55.PNG Ep 1-56.PNG ep 1-57.PNG ep 1-62.PNG Ep 1-80.PNG id:Cici Ko ms:Cici Ko Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Kubulus Category:Good disguise Evil Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Tengkotak Category:Rebels Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:G.A.G.A.L. Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras